Emma Thompson
"I dream about a world where conduits share their goals. But then I wake up and find out it's just another hallucination." -Emma Thompson Background Familial Background Emma tried to connect with her dad, though she had a better relationship with her mom. When the RFI was activated, her mother was among the conduits who died. Emma then became a more silent person, and her dad started taking care of her much more than he did before, since he was the only parent she had right now. After some time, they decided France was filled with too many memories and they moved to Seattle. Character Basic Background After Emma and her dad moved to Seattle as mentioned in the familial background, she went to a new school. Her powers manifested on her first day there, allowing her to find out how to please the people around her, causing them to like her. She became pretty popular, though inside, she was nervous from only thinking about what would happen if things changed. She later began to show her dream manipulation powers, inducing her classmates with pain(some of them), looking into their daydreams, manipulating these dreams, and what not. When she graduated, she found work as a psychologist, using her powers for good. Though she is still trying to control them. Roleplay Background To be added. Appearance She has a normal skin for a white woman who spends her fair share of time outside, has turquoise eyes, and a long blonde hair. She has a small mole on her left cheek, that she usually covers with her hair. She's pretty tall, and her body isn't lite or that strong, since her powers don't use her body other than her head. *'Etthnicity:' Originally French, later moved to Seattle. *'Clothing:' Usually puts a red beret, a black dress with a belt in the waist area, boots of any kind, and brown gloves on her hands. *'Height: '''5'8 *'Weight:' 140-160 area. Personality Emma is pretty much a pacifist, as well as wants to please everyone around her most of the time(Has a few self esteem problems), tends to grow angry at someone that she can't please, has a really low self esteem, sometimes she isn't able to control her powers and becomes a paranoid. *'Fear(s):' Being hated, meeting someone who fights back when she fights him and losing control of her powers. *'Likes:' Riddles, various brain-teasers. *'Dislikes:' Sports, religions. *'Habit(s):' She's a book worm and is a big fan of brain-teasers. *'Flaw(s):' Paranoid, has a low self esteem, so she always wants to please others and make them love her. *'Talent(s): A genius, able to solve very complicated puzzles in seconds, and takes the same time to think about a puzzle/other brain teaser twice as hard. The Character’s Relationship With Others *'''Reputation: People usually view Emma as the "popular kid" with no worries, since her family is also pretty rich. *'Love Interest(s): 'Micheal Richards . He doesn't know that she has feelings for him, but he has his own feelings towards her as well. Both of them are ashamed to tell each other about it. Friend(s) and Family Raven Johnson - Emma's oldest friend in Seattle. She knows a lot of her secrets and is her closest friend. Victoria Thompson - Emma's mom died when the RFI was activated. Her corpse revealed that she was a conduit, and was one of the many conduits who died when the Ray Field Inhibitor was activated. Frank Thompson - Emma is very close to her father, ever since her mother died, he always tries to cheer her up, protect her and take care of her. Enemy(ies) (Depends on the roleplay) Powers Dream Manipulation 'Sub Abilities' Control:' *'Dream World Manipulation:' 7/10 (Pretty good, but not perfect) *'Pain Inducement:' 6/10 (Pretty good, but she sometimes mess up with this power, though less from when she messes up Fear Manipulation.) *'Fear Manipulation:' 5/10 (Pretty good, but she sometimes mess up with this power.) *'Telepathic Constructs and oneiric abilities:' 9/10 (Almost perfect.) Abilities: *'Hand-To-Hand Combat:' 2/10 *'Weapon Handling: 7/10 (If it's her contructs)' *'Defense: 4/10' *'Offense: 6/10' *'People Skills: 4/10' Notes & Trivia Gallery Category:Emma Thompson Category:Vision0 Category:Dream Manipulators Category:French Category:Female Category:Characters